tubevisioncontestfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubevision Contest 19
(DR) |venue = , Denmark |winner = "Cinderella" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 26 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 18 |nex = 20 }} Tubevision Contest 19, often referred to as TVC 19, was the nineteenth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Copenhagen, Denmark after the victory of the country in the eighteenth edition with the song "Sleepless" by Anna Noa. Thailand won the edition with "Cinderella" by Tata Young marking the first victory for the country. It was also the second Asian country to win after Lebanon. Participants The submissions opened right when the eighteenth edition started. Twenty-six countries confirmed participation with Georgia, San Marino, Tuvalu and Uzbekistan making their debut appearances. Location Copenhagen is the capital and most populated city of Denmark, with an urban population of 1,246,611 and a metropolitan population of 1,969,941 (as of 1 January 2014). It is situated on the eastern coast of Zealand, 42 km (26 mi) northwest of Malmö, Sweden and 164 km (102 mi) northeast of Odense. The city stretches across parts of the island of Amager and also contains the enclave of Frederiksberg, a municipality in its own right. Since the turn of the millennium, Copenhagen has seen strong urban and cultural development, facilitated by investment in its institutions and infrastructure. The city is the cultural, economic and governmental centre of Denmark and one of the major financial centres of Northern Europe with the Copenhagen Stock Exchange. In 2012, Copenhagen was third in the ranking of the richest cities in the world in terms of gross earnings, dropping from first place in 2009. Since the completion of the Øresund Bridge, the metropolitan area of Copenhagen has become increasingly integrated with the Swedish province of Scania and its largest city, Malmö, known as the Øresund Region. With a number of bridges connecting the various districts, the cityscape is characterized by parks, promenades and waterfronts. Copenhagen's landmarks such as Tivoli Gardens, the Little Mermaid Statue, the Amalienborg and Christiansborg palaces, Rosenborg Castle, Frederik's Church, and many museums, restaurants and nightclubs are significant tourist attractions. In addition to recent developments in the city service sector and the pharmaceutical industry, there have been a number of initiatives in clean technology, matching the city's aim to be carbon-neutral by 2025. Awards Returning artists * Katy Perry has previously represented Ireland once. * Kelly Schembri has previously represented Malta three times. * Playmen have previously represented Greece once. * Elena Paparizou has previously represented Greece twice. Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The first and second semi-finals were published on 21 and 24 July 2012 respectively with their results being published on 24 and 27 July. The final started the same day and the result was published three days later, on 30 July 2012. Tata Young with the song "Cinderella" was the winner marking the first victory for Thailand. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions